bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Concert
Big Time Concert is the 19th and 20th episode of season one of Big Time Rush. It's the show's first hour-long special, not counting the pilot episode. It's the season one finale of the show as well. Plot The boys are preparing for their first concert in the eye of their first album release. Griffin, the head of the record label, cancels the tour, the concert and the album, forcing the boys to move back to Minnesota. Their live-long friendship is facing a crisis, in which James gets angry and signs a record deal with Gustavo’s rival. Meanwhile Kendall, Carlos and Logan try to fulfil their dreams, which they had before they were formed into a boy band, until Gustavo comes back and tells them that the album will be released, that the concert and tour will be held. The boys struggle in getting James back into the band and in preparing for the concert, and time is slowly running out... thumb|326px|right|The Giant turd song from Big time concert 002.jpg 009.jpg 010das.jpg 012.jpg 020.jpg 024.jpg 030fsdf.jpg 035fssdf.jpg 043.jpg 045.jpg 054.jpg 055.jpg 064cvs.jpg 065fsd.jpg 066.jpg 096ad.jpg 106.jpg 109sa.jpg 113.jpg 124.jpg 129.jpg 135.jpg 136.jpg 142.jpg 144.jpg 168.jpg 175.jpg 196fs.jpg 205.jpg 213vxd.jpg 216.jpg 220.jpg 228hsdf.jpg 231.jpg 247.jpg 276.jpg 285.jpg 301fdas.jpg 306sdm.jpg 309.jpg 310.jpg 345.jpg 351.jpg 352.jpg 355.jpg 357.jpg 359jade.jpg 361.jpg 374hhio.jpg 389bjnjo.jpg 398.jpg 410.jpg 411.jpg 414.jpg 417.jpg 419.jpg 424.jpg 426.jpg 428.jpg 429pkj.jpg 448.jpg 454.jpg 483.jpg 484sdggsd.jpg 485.jpg 486.jpg 487sxf.jpg 492.jpg 494.jpg 519.jpg 533.jpg 547.jpg 550.jpg 568.jpg 570sd.jpg 578da.jpg 580.jpg 587.jpg 590.jpg 606.jpg 609.jpg 615dag.jpg 617csd.jpg 623.jpg 627.jpg 671.jpg 672.jpg 684saf.jpg 689.jpg 710.jpg 719dadas.jpg 724.jpg 732adsa.jpg 749.jpg 751c.jpg 763.jpg 764vc.jpg 770.jpg 775.jpg 784.jpg 814.jpg 819.jpg 842.jpg 843.jpg 847.jpg 865.jpg 898.jpg 933.jpg 937.jpg 938.jpg 980.jpg 987.jpg 990.jpg 1000.jpg 1002.jpg 1006.jpg 1010.jpg 1011.jpg 1012.jpg 1015.jpg 1017.jpg 1019.jpg 1020.jpg 1021.jpg 1023.jpg 1046.jpg 1047.jpg 1049.jpg 1052.jpg 1067.jpg 1080.jpg 1088.jpg 1109.jpg 1111.jpg 1125.jpg 1127.jpg 1165.jpg 1168.jpg 1169.jpg 1192.jpg 1197.jpg 1205.jpg 1206.jpg 1221.jpg 1223as.jpg 1250sadas.jpg 1252.jpg 1263.jpg 1264.jpg 1270sdad.jpg 1272.jpg 1279.jpg 1282.jpg 1286.jpg 1291.jpg 1292.jpg 1299.jpg 1301.jpg 1313.jpg 1316.jpg 1345.jpg 1348.jpg 1353.jpg 1368.jpg 1384.jpg 1395.jpg 1410.jpg 1424.jpg 1426.jpg 1434.jpg 1442.jpg 1446.jpg 1447.jpg 1460.jpg 1467.jpg 1472.jpg 1475.jpg 1480.jpg 1483.jpg 1485.jpg 1490.jpg 1530.jpg 1539.jpg 1562.jpg 1595.jpg 1602.jpg 1606.jpg 1619.jpg 1620.jpg 1626.jpg 1627.jpg 1629.jpg 1633.jpg 1665.jpg 1666.jpg 1675.jpg 1677.jpg 1686.jpg 1697.jpg 1703.jpg 1713.jpg 1720.jpg 1726.jpg 1741.jpg 1753.jpg 1754.jpg 1765.jpg 1782.jpg About the episode In the series first one-hour special, It’s the event of Big Time Rush’s first CD release. They go through a lot of hard work, including being trained by Dak Zevon,and being jumped on by a crazy fan. When Griffin, the head of the record label, dashes the boys dream of being musicians. Kendall and Jo Also have their first kiss once she finds out about the news. The boys return to Minnesota to focus on other goals, Logan is working on his dream of being a doctor, Kendall is working on his dream of being a hockey player and Carlos wants to be a Superhero, and James just wants to be Famous so he continues to not talk to the other boys, James is riding his bike and runs into Hawks car and becomes Hawks new pop-star to knock big time rush out, only its not as it seems as He does not have his own vocals or his own lips (L. O. L.) ! James returns to the boys once he realizes he misses them. the boys bring back the turd song and James Interprets his famous ending to the song , while the other boys were trying to find a replacement for James. Gustavo and the boys then plan their first big concert. But, right before their sold out concert starts, Hawk, Gustavo's arch-rival, kidnaps the four boys and try to destroy the boy's career. The boys will try everything to escape, including fall down stairs, while tied up in chairs. In the end, they make it to the concert, and get a three record deal, and a world wide tour, and A Sebastien, which Gustavo does not know what the heck it is, then you see a similar ending like we've seen in Big time Audition "And the Musical Journey Continues" Its been confirmed by the boys that the Second season will premiere September 24th 2010. Goof *When Gustavo screams so loud that the world hears him, it shows Chicago, Illinois instead of Minnesota. Trivia *In the episode, there is a preview of a new song called, "This Is Our Someday", which still has yet to air its full version. *Kendall and Jo kiss for the first time on the lips, once she hears the news of the boys going back to Minnesota. *The boys bring back the famous Giant Turd song. *This was the second hour long special of Big Time Rush right after "Big Time Audition". *At the end of the episode, Nickelodeon aired a special live concert of Big Time Rush's Times Square performance with behind the scenes extras. It also serves as the 19th episode. *The ending of the season finale is like the ending of Big Time Audition only the "Begins" to "Continues" is modified. *This is the second episode to feature a performance in an audience, the first being "Big Time Dance". Quotes *Kendall : "We'll go straight to the Palm Woods so I can see Jo!" *Logan : "What he really means is maybe someone at the Palm Woods has seen Camille. I, I mean James." *Big Time Rush : "Gustavo, have we ever let you down?" *Kendall : "Hiding won't solve anything!". *James : "No, but it will temporarily keep us alive, and I﻿ don't know about you, but I LIKE LIVING!!!! *Carlos : "Lightning! (hug Lightning) Okay guys, after the concert I really need to get a girlfriend." *James : "My underwear is gone." *Gustavo: "Now let's move on to the hard part of your traning." - BTR: "Awesome. Great. Nice." - Logan : "RUN!!!" *Kendall : "Why are we wearing dog cones?!" External links Click here to view the second promo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Movies Category:Movies